


нер(о)вно

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: комфорт превыше всего
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Josh Dun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	нер(о)вно

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisa_Houston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisa_Houston/gifts).



> Русь. — комфортные обнимашки и строчки  
> первая страничка фиолетового блокнотика

Золото по венам — его случайные прикосновения, жидкий азот — его смазанные выдохи, пятна в глазах — его молниеносные взгляды.

На сетчатке выжжено — ог-не-о-пас-но, но он всё равно зажигает спичку и, не себе, нет, подает огонь. Острый серп улыбки и неровный ряд зубов — ему ответ.

Запал кончается на выдохе беззвучном, слова — в форточку, мысли — на все четыре стороны. Спина ровная, а за ней пропасть, внутри — дыра черная, а вокруг космос до неприличия громкий.

Надежда умирает последней, а именно — записка в капюшоне:

_«Напишу тебе первым, только имя скажи своё»_

_Т._


End file.
